


and then there was three

by curiouslyfic



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouslyfic/pseuds/curiouslyfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda swears in Sokovian when she comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and then there was three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenityabrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityabrin/gifts).



Wanda swears in Sokovian when she comes. Pushes into Clint’s hands and grinds up on his dick, driven and needy, and she’s hot and wet and soft when her trembling stops, so open for anything. 

Pietro’s still hard in her hand and he’s getting restless, twitching his hips like he means to _fuck_ , so Clint palms his ass and squeezes, trying to hold Pietro still. 

Pietro doesn’t swear much, mostly stays non-verbal, but Clint sort of loves the little sounds he makes when he can’t quite stay silent. Wanda is incredibly clear about what she wants and how, easily dominant in her own way, and Pietro only seems submission by comparison. He’s more tolerant, maybe, less certain of everything, and Clint’s new favourite way to spend his time is taking care of Pietro second, particularly because it means moments like this. 

“What do you want now, sweetheart?” Clint asks, jerking his hand so Pietro tips forward towards him where Clint can kiss him easier, so everyone’s all over everyone else. “You tell us how you want us and we’ll make it happen.” 

Pietro _whines_. It’s soft and quiet and low in his throat but Clint feels it anyway, as dirty and hot as Wanda’s smoky Sokovian. 

“ _Da_ ,” Clint hears, then Pietro’s eyes are closing, his head is tipping forward, he’s holding himself so stiff and tight that he’s shivering with it. Wanda reaches up to take her brother’s face, guides him down to take her nipple in his mouth while she sighs and runs her fingers through his hair gently. 

“Do you want me to tell him?” she murmurs, accent so thick Clint barely hears the words. 

Pietro just looks up at her, eyes icy hot. He looks so good on his sister, they look so good together, Clint’s still not sure how he’s keeping his shit together. 

But god, he’d do anything to let this play out. 

“He wants to lick you out of me,” Wanda says. “He wants your dick in his ass.” 

Clint’s barely holding on as it is, still hard as hell in Wanda’s clinging, clenching quim, that just the thought of giving Pietro what he wants makes his hips jerk and his cock twitch. It’s miraculous that doesn’t finish him. “Yeah, we can do that.” 

Wanda lifts a hand from Pietro’s hair, lets her magic play between her fingers. “He’s ready when you are.” 

No doubt Pietro’s now slick and stretched between his cheeks but that’s not what he wants and he doubts he’s the only one. One of the best things about sex is the prolonged physical contact, the intimacy it generates, and Wanda’s magic can’t replace that. He wants to know he’s made Pietro feel good under his own hands, wants Pietro to feel safe and comfortable and precious, and none of that comes from spells. 

“Thanks but no thanks, Princess. I got this.” 

Clint drops a kiss on her nose, because she means well, then he slides down Pietro’s body, dragging kisses as he goes. 

God, the sounds Pietro makes are unreal. 

They’re still kids, really, not much older than his own, both at that age where they look and feel all grown up but still so willing to try anything, still learning their own limits. Clint refuses to be the guy who fucks with that, not even if they ask, so he’ll bend himself backwards to make them feel good when they want him but he does what he can to teach them both patience, to let them be and feel however they’re going to. 

He won’t hurt them, he swears, but he remembers letting his own impatience cheat him at first when he was a kid and he intends to help them avoid that where and how he can. 

So no magic, just him and her and him, just Clint’s mouth and hands and heat dragging over Pietro’s skin purposefully, getting them both relaxed. Clint’s dick’s still hard and it’s kind of killing him not to just speed this along, but it’s not intolerable. 

More than worth the frustration to have Pietro losing it in fits and starts, fingers clawing at the sheets they’ve already ruined, hips shoving up like he’s trying to airfuck something. 

“I got you,” Clint says, murmurs into Pietro’s skin, still tracing light and lazy circles over the kid’s rim, pressing in slightly only once he’s got the slick in hand to make it feel good. “Hey, I’ve got this. You just tell me if there’s something happening you don’t like, okay?” 

Pietro eases. Nods a bit shakily, and when Clint looks up, Wanda’s cupping her brother’s face again, crooning at him in Sokovian again, seductive. 

“You could go a little faster,” Pietro tells Clint, but Clint can hear the smile in it. 

Wanda slips her brother’s hand somewhere between their bodies. There’s a wet sound Clint’s not making. One of the Maximoffs groans. The whole room stinks of sex and Clint wants to wallow in it forever. 

“Hurry it up, old man,” Pietro drawls, lazy and breathless, when Clint’s playing three fingers in and out of his ass. “I want to kiss my sister already.” 

Clint cocks a brow at him. Deliberately pets at Pietro’s prostate so the kid’s breath catches. 

“So do it.” 

“Not--” Clint’s maybe enjoying watching Pietro break for his prostate petting. “Not there.” 

“I told you, Hawkeye, he wants to lick you out of me.” Wanda’s laugh is breathier than normal, but still so, so good. If sex had a voice, it would be Wanda’s, Clint’s sure of it. 

“And your _dick_ in his ass,” Pietro adds, like maybe Clint’s forgotten. 

“Well all right then,” he says, agreeably, leaning back on his heels so Pietro can move whatever the hell way he wants. 

And when Pietro’s head dips between his sister’s legs, when Clint’s worked his dick in carefully and made them both wait a moment while Pietro gets used to him, when Clint lets the impatience win and he’s fucking them both in earnest, everything a blur of heat and skin and sound, tight bodies flexing and shivering and stretching, the three of them falling into a rhythm that sort of runs away with all them, when all of that’s worked itself to its inevitable conclusion...

Pietro swears in English.


End file.
